Hidden Innocence
by red-roses101
Summary: Fox has always watched Theresa from a distance because he was in love with her.But what if Ethan realizes his mistake in letting Theresa go? Will Theresa return to Ethan or stay loyal to Fox, the one that has stayed by her side through the tough times? Th


**Hello again everyone! This is red-roses101 again with a new Theresa and Fox story to get your heart racing! I am presently working on the next chapter for "Desperate Desires" so hold on! I was so very thrilled at the reviews for its first chapter and second chapter that I was dancing around my room! Keep the reviews coming people! If you haven't read "Desperate Desires" I highly suggest you do. It is a lot like this story with enough Therox to keep you on the edge of your seat! So PLEASE REVIEW and have a great day! So I will see you later, keep writing!**

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter 1: A Bittersweet Beginning**

**It was a beautiful day outside, and the sun was shinning with all its might. Dozens of children crawled and ran around the play park as proud parents watched on. But not her. She had no husband or boyfriend to watch her little boy running around and making a strong attempt at playing soccer. There was no one to watch with her. She was alone, but someone was watching her. Someone who loved Theresa-Lopez-Fitzgerald with all his might. **

**He watched her discreetly from the small hedge in the middle of the park. It was really quite uncomfortable but it was a sacrifice that he would have to make. Actually he wasn't watching her really unnoticeably; he was peering at her from a pair of binoculars. It was true, he was desperate. **

**But then again you couldn't find Fox Crane going to these kinds of measures to watch just any woman. No, she was different and special. That was why one of the richest men in the world was crouching down and trying to get **

**a good look at the beautiful raven haired beauty sitting by the play park. That ladies and gentlemen, was why he was there, getting all kind of weird looks from the passerbyers. But then again, you don't often find handsome young men in Armani suits sitting on the dirty ground peering through binoculars at beautiful women with sons, the whole day through. But then again, this was Harmony.**

**Her raven hair sparkled in the sunlight and her eyes seemed to twinkle when she laughed. She had on a pink summer dress with a frilly hem. It hugged all her curves and had a low neckline. To say the least, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was quite a sight to see. She certainly turned a lot of men's heads, but these men turned right back around when they found out that she had a 4-year old son. But not Fox Crane.**

**Fox sighed and lowered his binoculars with a blissful sigh. "So perfect!" he muttered.**

**He then gathered up all the strength he could muster and crawled out of the bush. He brushed off all the dirt on his suit and took a step forward. "Theresa!" Fox yelled, trying hard to sound surprised at finding her here. Theresa whirled around with a puzzled expression on her face that immediately was replaced with a dazzling smile as she caught sight of Fox. "Fox!" Theresa cried, running at him with full speed. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a peck on the cheek as he set her back on the grass. He flashed her, his million-dollar smile. "Good to see you too!" Fox chuckled.**

"**Oh my god, Fox! You should see Little Ethan play soccer! He is a natural!" Theresa bragged. Fox laughed. "I am sure he is!" **

**Theresa took Fox's hand and dragged him over to her picnic blanket. "Sit!" Theresa ordered. Fox obediently sat. Theresa then turned to her basket and started rummaging around in it. She then handed Fox a sub sandwich and a drink. Satisfied, she sat down.**

**Fox raised his eyebrows. She was always prepared. He smiled his gratitude and dug in. Fox had to admit, the Crane's gourmet meals were nothing compared to Theresa's homemade cooking. "That was great!" Fox told Theresa after he had finished his lunch. Theresa's face lit up at the compliment. "Oh, it was nothing!" she replied modestly. Fox grinned. "Theresa is so amazing, nothing can spoil this day!" Fox thought happily.**

**Right after that thought had passed through his mind, a shadow was cast over their picnic spot. "What the hell is going on here!" a voice demanded. Fox looked up. "Of course! Prince Ethan!" Fox muttered. This was definitely going to spoil his day!**


End file.
